Portoloin international
by Caliadne
Summary: Padma vient tout juste de gagner la guerre avec ses amis quand un nouveau défi, tout aussi impressionnant, se dresse devant elle : faire le traditionnel voyage en Inde avec ses parents pour passer l'été avec sa famille. Heureusement, cette année, elle aura de la compagnie qui changera la donne.


Quand monsieur et madame Patil annoncèrent à Padma qu'elle devrait venir avec eux en Inde pendant l'été 1998, celle-ci se mit aussitôt à protester :

— Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je peux pas rester en Angleterre avec Parvati ?  
— La meilleure amie de Parvati lutte pour sa vie à l'hôpital, dit son père. C'est normal qu'elle reste. Mais elle viendra nous rejoindre dès qu'elle pourra, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Bien sûr, daddy-ji*.

Mais Padma vit, au regard que lui envoya sa sœur, que celle-ci n'avait aucune intention de quitter l'Angleterre cet été, même si Lavande était prête à danser les claquettes au milieu du mois de juillet. Padma ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; elle aurait fait pareil, si elle avait la chance d'éviter un énième voyage à Bombay.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle n'aimait pas voyager, mais la famille Patil faisait le même périple tous les étés depuis que les jumelles étaient nées. Les deux premières semaines étaient toujours des plus plaisantes : la chaleur de l'Inde, les paysages magnifiques, la nourriture exquise, l'attention de la famille élargie. Mais après un moment, la chaleur devenait écrasante, les paysages l'emplissaient d'ennui, la nourriture lui donnait des brûlures d'estomac et la famille l'étouffait. Et c'était comme ça pour les deux derniers mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin retourner à Poudlard.

Elle tenta encore une fois :

— On vient de gagner la guerre, j'aimerais être ici pour aider mes amis à reconstruire.  
— Tes grands-parents se sont inquiétés pour vous toute l'année, puisque vous avez refusé de rester chez eux il y a dix mois. Tu dois venir, leur prouver qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé. Et puis, ils sont vieux, tes grands-parents, ça sera peut-être ta dernière occasion de leur rendre visite.

Padma soupira. On lui disait la même chose depuis au moins cinq ans.

— Mais je –  
— _Padma, sikayata karana banda karo_**, intervint sèchement sa mère.

Le reste du repas se fit dans un silence inconfortable. Même Parvati, qui avait l'habitude de parler de tout et de rien à tel point qu'elle en oubliait presque de manger, restait silencieuse.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes dans la demeure des Patil furent mornes. Le reste du pays fêtait la fin de la guerre, mais Parvati s'inquiétait trop du sort de sa meilleure amie, et Padma redoutait d'avance son voyage. Elle passait le plus de temps possible avec ses camarades de Serdaigle, et surtout avec Anthony, son petit ami. C'était ce qui l'attristait le plus de son départ imminent : ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis cinq mois, leur couple survivrait-il à deux mois et demi d'éloignement ?

— Bien sûr que je t'attendrai, lui disait le garçon chaque fois qu'elle faisait part de ses inquiétudes. Tu m'enverras plein de cartes postales, et je te répondrai, et quand tu reviendras en août ça sera comme si on avait passé l'été ensemble. En septembre, on commencera nos cours de rattrapage, en décembre on passera nos ASPICs, et puis après… on verra.

Et puis il l'embrassait, et elle le croyait sur parole.

Mais aussitôt revenue à la maison, elle retombait dans la morosité, à tel point que son père dit à sa mère qu'il était impératif de faire quelque chose avant que leur fille ne sombre dans une dépression. Il n'était pas question de la laisser à la maison, mais madame Patil échangea quelques hiboux avec ses parents, à Bombay, et put enfin donner à sa fille une nouvelle qui la fit sourire, trois jours avant le départ.

— J'ai parlé à _Dadi_ et _Dada_***, et ils sont d'accord pour qu'Anthony vienne avec toi, puisque ta sœur ne sera pas là.

Elle avait à peine prononcé le dernier mot que Padma s'était jetée à son cou en exclamant mille remerciements. La jeune fille savait à quel point ça avait dû être difficile non seulement de convaincre ses grands-parents traditionnels de laisser leur petite fille amener avec elle son copain, mais de les faire accepter que le copain en question était blanc, en plus ! Padma était aux anges : soudain, son été en enfer lui semblait bien plus intéressant.

Néanmoins, quand elle se rendit chez Anthony quelques heures plus tard, le billet de Portoloin international que ses parents offraient au garçon dans son sac à main, son cœur battait la chamade. Et s'il refusait ? Il pourrait avoir envie de rester en Angleterre, lui, aider à la reconstruction et participer aux célébrations ; personne ne l'obligeait à partir. Ou bien il pourrait trouver que cinq mois de relation, ce n'était pas assez pour passer deux mois et demi ensemble.

Padma avait presque envie de faire demi-tour sans même en parler à Anthony, mais elle emprunta un peu du courage qui avait envoyé sa sœur à Gryffondor et frappa à la porte. Quand elle lui expliqua la raison de sa visite, il n'hésita même pas avant d'accepter avec enthousiasme.

— Wow, Bombay ! dit-il en admirant son billet. Dire que je suis jamais allé plus loin que Londres !

Padma passa les deux jours suivants à préparer ses valises avec enthousiasme, toute trace de la lassitude qui l'avait accablée depuis l'annonce de ses parents disparue. Le matin du 21 juin, jour du départ, c'était presque en sautillant d'impatience qu'elle fit ses adieux à Parvati – lui faisant quand même promettre de lui envoyer régulièrement des nouvelles de Lavande, et de tous leurs autres amis – avant de partir vers la halle aux Portoloins, sa main serrée autour de celle d'Anthony.

Ils arrivèrent bien en avance, comme toujours. Leur départ était fixé pour quinze heures, alors les Patil et Anthony en profitèrent pour grignoter un petit quelque chose et faire des plans pour le séjour.

— Alors, Padma nous dit que c'est la première fois que tu vas à l'étranger, Anthony, commença la mère de Padma.  
— En effet, madame Patil. Je ne peux que vous remercier une fois de plus de m'avoir offert ce billet.  
— Oh, mais ça nous fait plaisir ! Alors, dis-nous ce que tu aimerais voir.  
— Eh bien…, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Padma, tout ! Le Taj Mahal, bien sûr, mais aussi le Temple d'Or et le Temple du Lotus, le Gange, l'Himalaya, l'école de sorcellerie de New Delhi, le terrain de Quidditch dans le désert du Thar…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit quand les parents de Padma éclatèrent de rire. Le père de la jeune femme se tourna vers elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux

— Eh bien, ma fille, j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire plus de tourisme cet été que dans tous tes voyages précédents mis ensemble !

Padma sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Anthony.

— Et pour une fois, ça ne me dérangera pas le moins du monde, daddy-ji.

* * *

— Merlin Padma, tu aurais pu m'avertir.  
— Désolée, j'ai jamais connu personne qui a réagi comme ça…

Padma et Anthony étaient dans la grande salle de bains de la maison des grands-parents de la jeune fille depuis leur arrivée, deux heures auparavant. L'estomac du pauvre garçon n'avait pas supporté le Portoloin international, et il avait à peine eu le temps de se rendre à la maison avant d'être pris de nausées et de se précipiter vers les toilettes les plus proches. Padma l'y avait rejoint et était perchée sur le rebord du bain, caressant le dos de son ami.

Quand trois coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte, Padma s'y rendit et l'entre-ouvrit. Sa mère se tenait dans l'embrasure, un grand verre de liquide vert fluo à la main.

— J'ai enfin réussi à convaincre _Dadi_ de faire sa potion anti-nausée, pour Anthony…

Padma la remercia chaudement et retourna auprès de son ami. Elle mit près de dix minutes à lui faire avaler la potion, mais cinq minutes plus tard, il était à nouveau debout et, bien que toujours un peu pâlot, prêt à ressortit et affronter la famille Patil.

Il s'approcha en premier lieu de la grand-mère de Padma.

— _Dhanyavād, Devi-ji_****, dit-il en lui tendant le verre vide, usant des quelques mots en hindi que Padma lui avait appris.

La vieille dame le lui prit des mains sans rencontrer son regard, hocha la tête, et disparut dans la cuisine. Anthony baissa les yeux vers Padma, et celle-ci haussa les épaules avec une grimace avant de le prendre par la main et le guider vers la cour arrière, où un vieillard était assis devant une tasse de thé.

— _Dada-ji_, l'interpella Padma d'une voix douce en posant une main sur son épaule. J'aimerais te présenter Anthony Goldstein, mon petit ami. Anthony, c'est mon grand-père.

Cette fois-ci, la réception fut un peu plus cordiale – le vieil homme consentit à serrer la main au jeune homme blond, mais il ne répondit pas à son sourire. Padma soupira. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, finalement, qu'Anthony et elle prévoyaient passer une large partie de leurs vacances dans d'autres villes que Bombay.

* * *

Durant tout le mois de juillet, comme l'avait prédit monsieur Patil, Padma joua les guides touristiques pour Anthony. Quand ils avaient quitté Bombay, la jeune fille s'était préparée pour un périple dans lequel, tôt ou tard, la monotonie finirait par s'installer. Elle avait beau être avec son copain et meilleur ami, le temple qu'elle avait déjà vu dix fois n'aurait pas changé.

Mais elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle avait tort. Si les temples n'avaient pas changé, son regard sur ceux-ci, lui, l'avait. Grâce à l'émerveillement d'Anthony, à son excitation et sa fascination pour tout ce qui se trouvait dans le pays d'origine de Padma, du plus gros éléphant au plus petit lotus, elle voyait tout d'une nouvelle façon. Elle qui avait traîné les pieds au Taj Mahal l'été précédent, elle avait cette fois passé trois heures complètes dedans à en explorer les moindres petits recoins, des étincelles dans les yeux. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait un tour à dos d'éléphant dans la mangrove, elle en avait profité pour terminer un devoir de métamorphose ; cette fois-ci, elle aurait espéré que la journée ne se termine jamais.

Une fois de temps en temps, un hibou trouvait le chemin de la chambre d'hôtel où ils s'étaient posés pour la nuit et leur apportait des nouvelles de Parvati et de tous ceux qu'ils avaient laissés en Angleterre. Ils apprirent ensemble que Lavande allait mieux et que Cormac était toujours avec elle, que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, que la reconstruction de Poudlard avait commencé et qu'ils avaient tellement d'aide de la communauté sorcière que tout le rez-de-chaussée était déjà comme neuf, à peine dix jours après le début des travaux, et qu'ils avaient bon espoir que la rentrée scolaire puisse se faire le premier septembre, comme toujours.

Un soir, Padma lisait la dernière lettre de sa sœur à haute voix pendant qu'Anthony contemplait par la fenêtre le ciel étoilé. Dans celle-ci, Parvati racontait les moult rebondissements qui avaient ponctué la réfection des salles de classe de Poudlard – où Seamus avait _encore_ réussi à faire exploser quelque chose. Entre deux éclats de rire, Anthony se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

— Est-ce que tu aurais préféré être là-bas avec eux ?

Padma y réfléchit pendant quelques instants, avant de répondre, avec un grand sourire :

— Absolument pas.

* * *

Quand Anthony et elle durent retourner à Bombay au mois d'août – parce que Padma ne pouvait quand même pas éviter sa famille pendant toutes ses vacances –, elle s'attendait à ce que ça soit la fin du voyage de rêve et que la réalité revienne la frapper en pleine face. Surtout que dès la première semaine de leur retour se déroulait la cérémonie de mariage de son cousin Rajesh, et qu'elle devrait porter un sari traditionnel, vêtement honni, pendant trois jours d'affilée.

Mais une fois encore, ce fut son petit ami qui changea la donne. Quand elle émergea de sa chambre à coucher le premier matin de la fête en tirant sur le sari inconfortable et en pestant contre ses immenses boucles d'oreille qui étaient déjà emmêlées dans ses cheveux, il la regarda s'approcher de lui avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entre-ouverte.

— Wow, Padma, tu es… wow.

Elle s'arrêta et lui sourit, se disant qu'elle ramènerait peut-être un sari ou deux en Angleterre, finalement.

Elle profita de la fête comme elle n'avait jamais profité d'une fête de sa famille auparavant. Elle aida ses oncles à préparer le spectacle de feux d'artifice, usant de sortilèges qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru utiliser hors des murs de ses salles de classe ; elle régala ses petits cousins d'histoires de la bataille de Poudlard – version tout public, quand même ; elle se joignit avec enthousiasme aux danses de ses cousines, sentant le regard d'Anthony courir sur ses formes que le sari mettait en valeur.

Même une fois le calme revenu, le couple de jeunes mariés parti en voyage de noces et la famille repartie aux quatre coins du pays, Padma et Anthony n'eurent pas le temps de se morfondre. Ils sortaient tous les jours explorer Bombay, main dans la main. Les grands-parents Patil finirent même par accepter la présence du garçon blond et passèrent des soirées entières à le régaler d'histoires de l'enfance de Padma – agrémentées, bien sûr, de photos qui lui firent bien honte.

Quand la fin du séjour arriva, c'est presque en larmes que Padma dit au revoir à ses grands-parents, à leur ville, et à leur pays. À _son_ pays.

Quelques heures plus tard, en agrippant le Portoloin qui la ramènerait en Angleterre, elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Anthony, en face d'elle.

— On reviendra ici un jour ? demanda-t-il.

Padma sourit.

— Quand tu veux.

* * *

* Le suffixe -ji est une marque de respect quand on s'adresse à quelqu'un.

** Padma, arrête de te plaindre.

*** Grand-maman et Grand-papa.

**** Merci, madame.


End file.
